Henry McCoy
Real Name: Henry Philip McCoy *'Current Alias:' Beast *'Aliases:' **Agile Avenger **Blue **Golden Armed Boy **Hank **Hanko **Kreature **Magilla Gorilla **Mutant #666 *'Relatives:' **Sadie McCoy (paternal grandmother) **Norton McCoy (father) **Edna McCoy (mother) **Robert McCoy (paternal uncle) **John McCoy (paternal uncle) **Henry McCoy (clone) *'Identity:' Public *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Vice Principal **Adventurer **S.W.O.R.D. Agent **Biochemist **Science/Math Instructor (formerly) **Mutant Activist (formerly) **College Lecturer (formerly) **Researcher (formerly) **Professional Wrestler (formerly) *'Education:' **Six Ph.D.s (one in biophysics) **Bachelor's Degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 402 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' **Blue **Brown (formerly) *'Unusual Features:' **Covered in blue fur **Snout **Vertical pupils **Pointed ears **Fang-like teeth **Claws **Unusually large hands and feet *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Dunfee, Illinois *'Powers:' **'Ape/Feline-like Physiology:' His physiology is much like that of an anthropomorphic ape or feline. He possesses blue fur, claws, fangs, and other animal-like characteristics. ***''Superhuman Strength:'' His physical strength is enough that he can lift about ten tons. ****''Superhuman Leaping:'' He can channel his strength into his legs to jump to heights of 32 feet high and 50 feet forward. ***''Superhuman Speed:'' His speed allows him to run at a maximum speed of 40 miles per hour for short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. ***''Superhuman Stamina:'' He can exert himself for several hours before beginning to tire. ***''Superhuman Durability:'' He can withstand great impact forces, standard firearms, and blades. ***''Superhuman Agility:'' His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. ***''Superhuman Reflexes:'' His reflexes are immensely sharp and quick. ***''Superhuman Dexterity:'' He is able to use his feet just as well as he can use his hands. ***''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' His enhanced metabolism allows him to heal from moderate injuries faster than average humans. ****''Foreign Chemical Resistance:'' He is highly resistant to foreign chemicals. ****''Temperature Resistance:'' His fur and regenerative ability allow him to resist freezing temperatures. ****''Slowed Aging:'' His aging process is greatly slowed; despite being forty, he appears to be in his prime. ***''Superhuman Senses:'' His senses are akin to those of certain animals. ****''Superhuman Vision:'' His sight is better and stronger than a regular human's. He can also see in near-total darkness. ****''Superhuman Hearing:'' He can hear distant noises more clearly than average humans. ****''Superhuman Olfaction:'' He has an excellent sense of smell. He is able to track other beings by scent alone. ****''Superhuman Tactile Sense:'' His hands and feet are sensitive enough to detect electronic signals through solid walls and/or floors. ***''Razor-Sharp Claws and Fangs:'' He possesses retractable, three-inch, razor-sharp claws on the tip of each finger and toe. He also possesses elongated canines. He can use both of these as weapons. **'Pheromone Secretion:' He can secrete pheromones to attract women to him. **'Telepathic Resistance:' He is able to resist telepathic manpulation. *'Abilities:' **Genius intelligence ***Has earned a Ph.D. in biophysics ***World-renowned biochemist ***Expert geneticist ***Highly skilled with electronics and technology ***Skilled in computer science ***Knowledgeable in theoretical physics and anatomy ***Amateur in physics **Eidetic memory **Keyboard musician **Excellent hand-to-hand combatant ***Combat gymnastics ***Freestyle combat ***Resorts to brawling and street-fighting tactics when angered **Fluent in English, German, French, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, Russian, Latverian, and a few extinct languages **Expert tactician and leader **Indomitable will *'Weaknesses:' **Feral instincts **Heightened senses can be taken advantage of *'Classifications:' **'Intelligence:' 5 **'Strength:' 4 **'Speed:' 3 **'Durability:' 4 **'Energy Projection:' 1 **'Fighting Skills:' 4 *'Notes:' **Loves twinkies and chamomile tea **Cured the Legacy virus **Feral instincts can be removed with a ball of yarn, synthetic fiber laced with pheromones, light sequences, and aerosol smart-drugs **Agnostic, although occasionally prays to God Category:Americans Category:Principals Category:Adventurers Category:S.W.O.R.D. Agents Category:Biochemists Category:Teachers Category:Activists Category:Lecturers Category:Researchers Category:Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Xavier Institute Category:Bachelor's Degree Category:Doctor of Philosophy Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Dunfee, Illinois Category:Fur Category:Fangs Category:Primate Physiology Category:Feline Physiology Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Leaping Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Dexterity Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Foreign Chemical Resistance Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Delayed Aging Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Olfaction Category:Enhanced Tactile Sense Category:Retractable Claws Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Intelligence Category:Biophysics Category:Biochemistry Category:Genetics Category:Electronics Category:Technology Category:Computer Science Category:Theoretical Physics Category:Anatomy Category:Physics Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Keyboard Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Gymnastics Category:Street-Fighting Category:German Language Category:French Language Category:Latin Language Category:Italian Language Category:Spanish Language Category:Japanese Language Category:Arabic Language Category:Russian Language Category:Latverian Language Category:Tactics Category:Leadership Category:Indomitable Will Category:Feral Instincts Category:Class 5 Intelligence Category:Class 4 Strength Category:Class 3 Speed Category:Class 4 Durability Category:Class 1 Energy Projection Category:Class 4 Fighting Skills